


牛奶香 第三章

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders
Relationships: 原初组
Kudos: 11





	牛奶香 第三章

修女是禁欲的。  
她们以牺牲掉自己的欲望的方式去侍奉女神，用自己的纯洁换取信徒的资格。  
以黑色为主调的修女服看上去庄严而又肃穆，却也让人产生了玷污它的欲望。  
穿着这身衣服的少女雪肤、白发，纤长的睫毛如同蝶翼般微微颤抖，像是雪花一样纯洁而又脆弱，稍不留神就会让她融化。  
这是个让人从心底生出怜爱之情的少女，也是个让人产生毁掉她欲望的少女。  
现在这样的少女跨坐在他的腿上，掀起象征纯洁的长裙，漏出了白色的内裤。内裤上还有让人浮想联翩的湿迹。  
她什么都没做，却胜似千种万种的调情，让他看上一眼就堕入欲望的深渊。从头发丝到脚趾间，浑身上下都在叫喊着去操她。  
有时候聂明感觉自己就是变态，看见唐倾时恨不得把自己所有的变态想法都用在她的身上。  
去跟她做爱，去把她压在身下；想要她在自己身下颤抖哭泣，嗫喏着一遍遍叫他老公；让她含住自己的下体，像是吃冰棍一样去舔舐自己的鸡巴，最后一点点把射出来的浊液吃下去；用最下流的语言去羞辱她，让她像个母狗一样跪趴着被搞上高潮。甚至想要把她用链子拴住关起来，这样不会有人会来把她抢走。  
无论怎么样都好，让他彻底玷污这份白就好...  
彻底让她染上她的颜色，让所有人都明白她是他的所有物。  
有些东西越美好，越让人想要摧毁它。谁不想看到贞洁烈女的放荡？看见美丽花朵枯萎的瞬间？  
可是他做不到。  
他有很多机会可以去把这些实现。  
唐倾被教会的人洗过脑，洗完之后脑子里干干净净的，什么都没有。没有任何记忆，甚至连常识知识都没有。  
最开始的时候连自理都有问题，跟一个小智障一样需要人天天照顾。  
那个时候他就在身边，完全可以把她带走。让如同新生儿一样的她完全成为他希望她成为的模样。  
但是他做不到。  
他太爱她了，恨不得把所有美好的东西都双手呈给她，她稍微皱一下眉头都能让他心疼半天，又怎么忍心让她成为他欲望的牺牲品？  
从唐倾醒过来后他就刻意疏远她，装作一个跟她从未认识过的陌生人。就是怕他一个没忍住，让她受到他带来的坏影响。  
那时简直是他穿越到这个世界后最煎熬的时光。那段时间，他为了帮她偿还债务疯狂接任务赚钱，经常不眠不休连续战斗多日。根本不敢停下来，停下来后脑子里想的都是她，心里面都是对她的愧疚和思念。  
要不是因为他，她可能就不会遇到那些异教徒...  
当他不得不回去交接任务时，他才敢在擦肩而过时装作不经意，偷偷地看上她一眼。就那一眼都能让他朝思暮想好几天。  
对于唐倾而言，她在修道院的时候跟聂明接触很少。但是在她不知道的地方，他一直都在。  
她用的东西都是他精挑细选的，连睡衣上的小花是他一针针缝出来的。  
他担心她再遇到坏人，所有他觉得有问题的人都被他强制跟她分开，包括他自己。  
不知道是因为没洗干净，还是因为有些东西已经刻入了骨子中，就算他刻意疏远，唐倾一见到他还是笑嘻嘻的跑过来。  
说实话，他挺怕她笑的。他一看见她笑，就忍不住想要把她操哭，把所有淫秽不堪的行为都跟她做一遍。可是她的笑又让他恨不得把自己的心掏给她，再把想要伤害她的自己碎尸个千百遍。  
他想让她成为他的所有物，却在不知不觉中成为没有她就活不了的卑微信徒。  
她的快乐是他的幸福，她的痛苦会让他勃起。  
直到他确定自己的变态想法不会再出现，他才敢回到她的身边。  
回来后他也一直忍着，就怕自己一个控制不住，让这一切死灰复燃。却没想到唐倾一个劲儿地突破他的底线，总是能轻易踩爆他努力隐藏的兴奋点。  
聂明能清楚地感受到他这几年的克制在她的裙底一点点碎掉，他又快变回了那个变态。  
“好心肝儿，救救我吧，别再折磨我了。”  
他哑着嗓子恳求道，声音中充满了情欲。  
却没想到对方根本不理会，反而微微一笑，一颗接一颗地解开自己胸前的扣子。在他的目光中，一点点漏出自己的乳房。  
白色柔软的两团软肉，如同脱笼而出的乳鸽一样颤颤巍巍呈现在他面前。看得他口干舌燥，满脑子都是“真白，真软，好想捏捏”的下流言论。  
这时候他才意识到不对劲。正常修女服下面不应该是真空的，也不可能一解开扣子就能看见胸。  
显然这个妮子今天出门就没穿。  
“可是我还没有舒服到。”  
唐倾挺着胸，学着他刚才的动作，将自己的奶头塞进他的嘴里。  
“我也想像老公那样舒服，也尝尝我的吧。”  
唐倾知道聂明最受不了她叫他老公，更别提是边向他索吻，边娇喘着叫他。  
说这话的同时，她的屁股蹭着聂明挺立阴茎的龟头，而手则是揉捏着刚刚被她忽视的对方另一半奶子。  
“没准吃多了，我也可以给老公喂奶～吃~”  
在聂明眼中的她永远都是那个纯洁脆弱的小雪花，需要他的保护。可能他没想到，在他认为自己是变态而远离她的时候，她也成为了一个变态。


End file.
